bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan: Brawlers Reunion
Bakugan: Brawlers Reunion '''takes place two months after the events of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. The story tells the restoration of Battle Brawlers. Characters Bakugan Council * '''Tenshin Yataro: '''Main protagonist of the story. He was the Kyoto prefacture champion and a former Vexos spy until he switched to Battle Brawlers under the name of "Kai". Original Battle Brawlers * '''Marucho Marukura: '''Acting leader and the major benefactor of the Council. * '''Shun Kazami: '''The new "world champion" after Dan Kuso retired. He's the most judgmental one of the Council. * '''Julie Makimoto: '''Journalist and security officer of the Council. * '''Runo Misaki: '''Head of the Advisory Board. Latter Members * '''Jake Vallory: '''Head organizator of the USA and Canada Bakugan tournaments. He was a close friend of Dan. * '''Torio Shoji: '''Chief of Security of Bakugan HyperState. He worked with Battle Brawlers on Bakugan City's security before. * '''Jin Amaya: Also a security officer who works under Torio Shoji's orders. Plot Every End is a New Beginning Two months after the events of Mechtanium Surge, the remaining Battle Brawlers found Bakugan Council, an organization assembled by Battle Brawlers and selected Bakugan players around the world, Marucho becoming the leader. Council decides to build new Bakugan Arena's around the world with Marakura family's funds, starting with Japan, China, Russia and USA. They also rewrote the rules of Bakugan, including banning Mechtogans. One day, Bakugan Council invited Kyoto champion, Tenshin Yataro to their Bayview headquarters to look for a replacement for Dan Kuso. Reportedly, he was a student of him in Wardington. He was also an undercover journalist who was interested in Wardington incidents in the past. Some members of the Council, especially Shun Kazami first objected Tenshin's invitation because of his connections, concerning about he could be a spy. But Marucho trusted Tenshin, and he immeditately started to work on the new project of the Council as a programmer. Battle Brawlers developed a new type of Bakugan game one week after the Mechtanium Surge events. The new game was a modified type of the New Vestoria style. This mode would be called "BakuSystem", and the next tournament held by the Council was going to use this mode. The Council decided to sign Tenshin up for the tournament. Normally, the Council members couldn't join the tournament. Luckily, nobody else knew Tenshin joined the Council. So he wouldn't have any trouble. The opening day arrived and the ceremony was held at Bayview Bakugan Hyperstate, the Bakugan Arena, and Tenshin was going to practice with Shun and an unnamed Council member. Tenshin only lost to Shun. He was going to battle with Shuji, one of the earliest opponents of Dan. Tenshin won the first round without struggling. His next opponent was an experienced female Ventus player named Kura. On the break, Tenshin was blocked by two strangers, implying to be scammers. They warned him about the next opponent. Tenshin didn't care. On the second day, Tenshin fought with his Pyrus Bakugan, Haizen against Kura's Ventus Grezhia. Tenshin won the match, even though he felt it was kinda hard. On semi-finals, he would battle with one of the bullies earlier. Meanwhile, Julie Makimoto was montioring the security system. She found out eight of the cameras were broken and one of the AI cores was hacked. The Council ordered Julie not to put the tournament on hiatus. Tenshin immeditately went to the AI room. Strangely, he found nothing. Later, Julie announced everything's under control. Tenshin battled with the boy wearing red jacket. The boy had a Darkus Rearthbrone. In the middle of the match, Tenshin was about to lose, but a blackout happened in the Hyperstate. All scenery were starting to glitch, Bakugans were losing power and the stadium AI was losing control. The Hyperstate was evacuated immeditately and Tenshin got called into the AI room again. He found out a spyware was corrupting the security of the Hyperstate. Later, he discovers they must find the source of the spyware in order to activate the system again. The Spy Among Us Following the events of Every End is a New Beginning, Bakugan Hyperstate got locked down with people in it. Julie asked Tenshin about the spyware. He knew nothing about it except it has a source in the Hyperstate. Chief of Security, Torio Shoji, decided to interrogate all security officers in the Hyperstate. The first suspect was Tenshin himself. But the Council trusted him and decided not to interrogate him. The next suspect was another security officer, Jin Amaya. Meanwhile, Tenshin and Marucho started to look for the suspicious competitors which Tenshin encountered earlier. Later, they found out they escaped the Hyperstate. Tenshin decide to stay there, while Jin was sent form the building. Jin started to look for the suspicious competitors. Later, he managed to identify them with his Bakugan Profiler. He found two names: Mashai Tone and Yuji Shirnoma. He needed help and contacted with Tenshin. Meanwhile, Tenshin was inspecting the core AI. He found out it was a bug who caused the spyware. The bug was hidden in one of the Bakugans in the Bakugan reserve room. It was one of the Bakugans Mashai Tone used during the battle with Tenshin. The Hyperstate released the locked people and everyone in the Security Division with Tenshin started their search for Mashai Tone. But Yuji blocked and challenged them for a Bakugan match. They accepted his offer. Jin fought with his Haos Jynderh, while Tenshin fought with Haizen against Yuji's Aquos Posheda. Jin got defeated while Tenshin was fighting with Yuji. Tenshin won the battle, but Yuji disappeared right after it. They continued searching Mashai. At last, they found him in the Downtown subway station and tailed him for a while until the train stopped at the airport. Later, Jin spotted him while he was talking to a woman in a red helicopter. They revealed themselves to Mashai, later the red helicopter escaped with the woman and left Mashai. He battled with Tenshin with his Darkus Yectan and lost. Mashai got incapacitated temporarily with the taser and dragged away by Jin. Later, the scenery focuses on a penthouse in Bayview, showing a man drinking coffee, without showing his face. He speaks with his secretary, the woman in the helicopter, about threats of Bakugan game, the Council and it's collateral damage. Later, he's shown wearing a mask, it's shape is more like Spectra's, but it's a visor. Saying, "It's the time for your redemption, my dearies." Epsiodes Season 1 # Every End is a New Beginning # The Spy Among Us # Remembrance of the Heroes # The Rising # Tragedy of the Brawler # Knowledge at the Best # Another Reunion # The Revelations # This Trust of Mine # Brawler's Salvation # Paid Respects # New Kid in the Block # To the Victor, Go the Spoils # The Lost Ones # Search for the Rebel # Marks of the Hatred # Law and Order # Long Lost Peace # Shards of the Hatred # The Fall # The Truth Behind Bars # Brawlers United # Misunderstood Consequences # The Last Confrontation Act I # The Last Confrontation Act II